


When You Try And Fail To Disappear

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha: Mattsun; Kyoutani; Iwa-chan; Watari, Beta: Yukie; Kiyoko; Aone, Cell Phone Video, Child: Sakunami; Yachi, Failed Magic Tricks, Gotta make dad embarrass himself, M/M, MatsuHana Week, Minor Aone Takanobu/Female OC, Minor Injuries, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Shimizu Kiyoko, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor Watari Shinji/Shirofuku Yukie, Omega: Yahaba; Makki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: My only contribution toMatsuHana Week 2017.Issei tries to do a magic trick for his daughter, Sanae. It...doesn't work.Prompt: Day 7:on video//surprises





	When You Try And Fail To Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I couldn't contribute more to MatsuHana Week. 
> 
> I'm still writing the Matsuhana fic for my series Love and Time, so this was the only prompt I was able to quickly throw something together for. It's a little mini after-story to I'm A Believer because I wanted to play with Sanae a little, she is my namesake after all.

Takahiro, Issei, and Sanae made their way to the Kyoutani residence for their usual weekly pack dinner. Takahiro was driving while Issei was holding an ice pack to the side of his face in the front seat. Takahiro and Sanae were still giggling uncontrollably while he sulked.

 

“It’s not that funny.”

 

Takahiro shook his head, smile still splitting his face.

 

“Issei, once your headache goes away and your black eye’s gone you’re gonna think it’s hilarious.”

 

Sanae reached forward from the back seat and put a hand on Issei's shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry daddy! Once we get to Uncle Ken’s house I’ll kiss it to make it better!”

 

Issei smiled and looked back at her.

 

“Thank you sweetie, that’ll help a lot.”

 

Takahiro pulled in front of Kentarou and Shigeru’s house to find that the Iwaizumis, Aones, and Wataris had made it there before them. Sanae quickly unbuckled herself from her booster seat in the back and opened her door to rush to Issei’s side of the car. He opened the door and she leaned over and kissed the side of his face where a noticeable bruise was forming and she giggled.

 

“It’s so cold!”

 

“Is it as cold as…THIS?”

 

Issei placed the ice pack to the side of her face and she let out a shrill laugh.

 

“Daddy, stop! It’s too cold!”

 

Takahiro came up behind her, lifted her up and placed her on his hip.

 

“Come on Issei, we’re already late, we should go inside.”

 

Issei nodded and got out of the car, bringing the ice pack with him so he could put it in the freezer to use on the way back if he needed to. They walked up to the door and let themselves in and Takahiro called out into the house.

 

“Sorry we’re late! We had a bit of an accident.”

 

Shigeru immediately rounded the corner into the entryway, quickly followed by Kentarou, Hajime and Shinji and they all gasped when they saw Issei’s face. Shigeru was in his space in an instant, hovering his hands above the bruise and absolutely speechless. Kentarou walked up behind his husband and wrapped him up in a hug from behind.

 

“Shigeru, you need to calm down. It looks like he’s okay except for the bruise.” He looked up at Issei, “What happened?”

 

“I tried to disappear and failed spectacularly.”

 

Shigeru snapped out of his worried state of mind and looked up at him.

 

“You did what?”

 

Issei sighed and looked away.

 

“It would be easier to show you than to explain it. Can we go sit on the couch? Sanae’s been wanting to play with Kousuke and Hitoka all day.”

 

Both Kyoutanis nodded and ushered everyone into the living room. Takanobu, Rei, Kiyoko, and Yukie were already sitting amongst the couches and chairs and they all gasped when Issei entered the room and he looked away.

 

“It’s nothing bad, I just did something stupid.”

 

Takahiro chuckled.

 

“No, you did something hilarious.”

 

Issei glared back at him and Takahiro burst into another fit of laughter. Sanae found Kousuke and Hitoka and went off to play in the next room while Takahiro set up the tv to sync up with his phone. After everyone got settled Takahiro sat in Issei’s lap.

 

“So, we were playing with Sanae before we came over and Issei tried to do a magic trick. Since I hadn’t see him do one before I wanted to video it to see what he would do, and man am I glad I did.”

 

Issei sighed, “Just show them so I can go crawl in a hole and hide already.”

 

Takahiro kissed him on the cheek that wasn’t bruised and pulled the video up on his phone so it would broadcast on the tv.

 

The video showed Sanae on her bed with Issei in the doorway. He was crouched down slightly and holding a blanket in front of him.

 

_“Okay Sanae, I’m gonna make myself disappear!”_

 

Sanae giggled on her bed.

 

_“Silly daddy! Daddies don’t disappear!”_

 

Issei lifted the blanket in front of him then slowly dropped it back down to reveal his face.

 

_“Are you ready?”_

 

Sanae laughed and he brought the blanket back up, then lowered it again.

 

_“I’m gonna do it this time!”_

 

Sanae let out another peal of laughter and Issei adjusted his hands on the blanket so that they wouldn’t show over the top then tossed the blanket up into the air. He shouted, _“POOF!”_ then turned and ran straight into the door jam.

 

Everyone jumped at the sight.

 

_"OH MY GOD! ISSEI!"_

 

_"DADDY?!"_

 

The video was sporadic and mostly showed the floor until Takahiro reached his husband on the floor. Issei groaned and looked up at him, one hand over his face where he hit the wall, the other waving him off.

 

_"I'm fine, I'm fine."_

 

Both the Takahiro in the video and the one in Issei’s lap laughed uncontrollably. After the initial shock wore off the rest of the group started laughing and Takahiro wrapped his mate in a hug.

 

“I told you it was funny!”

 

Issei finally let a smirk play on his lips.

 

“I guess it’s a little funny.”

 

Takahiro got a bright smile on his face and scented him.

 

“You finally smiled!” he kissed him on the side of his neck. “I was worried you were gonna stay mad. Sorry if I took the teasing too far.”

 

Issei wrapped his arms around Takahiro’s waist and turned to kiss him.

 

“Sorry, I was just grumpy because my face hurt.” He turned to Kentarou, “Do you guys have any ibuprofen?”

 

He nodded and left to get some from the bathroom while the rest of the group recovered from their laughing fit. He came back with a couple pills, a glass of water and another ice pack slung over his forearm. Issei took them all gratefully and nuzzled into Takahiro’s chest before popping the pills and placing the ice pack back over his face.

 

Shigeru looked over to Takahiro.

 

“Can you play it again?”

 

Issei groaned while Takahiro eagerly complied with the request.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come scream about Matsuhana or Kyouhaba with me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
